


Once in a Blue Moon

by StrayKidzBop



Series: It's a One Shot NANANANANANANA [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Magical Forest, Minho is a moonchild, Minho is technically a moon spirit, Prince Han Jisung, Swan Lake inspired me to write this, The Moon has powers, There is angst I guess (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKidzBop/pseuds/StrayKidzBop
Summary: Every year, Jisung would hope for a blue moon just to see his love again.-Or the AU in which Minho is one of the moon's "children" and him and Jisung fell in love.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: It's a One Shot NANANANANANANA [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Once in a Blue Moon

UNEDITED

Han Jisung escaped through the palace windows, successfully avoiding the palace guards as he hurried to the gardens to run off to the kingdom's forbidden forest.

The forest was tucked away at the very end of the kingdom and was well covered behind the palace, where it would be kept safe from any harm or damage.

The forest was said to be dangerous, held many secrets that weren't so kind to any human. According to many civilians who had went through the forest long before, their experience while passing through the place wasn't pleasant.

The place itself was already unsettling, and as many tales and stories flew by, the old king had decided to forbid anyone from ever entering the forest.

Around two hundred years had passed and no one had ever dared to step foot in the forest, until one evening.

The night was young and the little prince managed to get lost while he and his family were out for a late afternoon stroll. He had no clue on how he even lost his parents, all he knew was that he was alone and scared.

The sun had already set and the sky was getting darker by the minute. The prince didn't know what to do, and amidst all the panicking, he was was faced with a path in the middle of perfectly aligned trees, and at that moment he knew exactly where he was.

The prince had heard of many stories about the forest, some even frightening him as a child. He was cautious, but was also curious. Not knowing what to do, the prince decided to follow the path, hoping it would lead him home.

While walking, he thought the forest wasn't as bad as people made it out to be. It actually put him at ease knowing nothing was out to get him.

As he continued to follow the path, he got drawn by the brightly lit up moon. Captivated by its glow, the prince decided to stray away from the path and followed it.

He dared not to look away, it was almost as if the moon was luring him in, and as the prince continued to follow, he was suddenly snapped away from the gaze.

He slightly shook his head and noticed that the moon had given him a warning as he stopped by the edge of a pond.

Looking down, he noticed that the moon's light was shining down directly at the middle of the pond. He decided to sit down and watch the moon from the pond. It put him in the state of serenity, like he knew the moon would protect him.

A couple of minutes had passed and the pond began to glimmer. Some of the water began to rise, odd dusts that shine had circled the middle of the pond as the moon shone brighter.

The prince took a step backwards, and just as he thought the water was rising a bit higher, it stopped.

From it sprouted a person. The person was like an angel being brought back to the heavens as the moon lifted him up from the water.

The pond also began to act strange as frogs began to spring up from the bottom of the water and form a giant lily pad right in the center. Two swans placed lotus flowers all around the pad as fireflies lit up the entire forest.

Everything seemed unreal, too ethereal. The prince convinced himself that his imagination was just playing a trick on him until the moon gently lied the person down on the lily pad.

The prince took a step forward to check if the person was alright but came to a start when the person awoken.

The person yawned, rubbing their eyes at the process. They stretched their arms out at as they fully opened their eyes. The person turned around and met the prince's eyes. It was a boy, that the prince was sure of.

The boy, for some reason, was fully wearing a flat white outfit that stopped just by his ankles.

The prince would've guessed that he was wearing a pillowcase, but there were golden embellishments all throughout the hems of the dress, including the neckline, which proved him wrong.

Both of them were startled. The strange boy definitely didn't expect to meet anyone at his awakening.

The swans decided to move the lily pad towards the prince, who quickly began to move away from the pond.

"Don't be frightened." the boy spoke, "I won't hurt you."

The prince stopped his tracks as the boy got out of the lily pad. The boy kept walking towards him, scaring the prince even more. When the boy noticed the way that the prince was acting, he decided to keep a good distance between the two of them.

"I promise, I won't do you any harm." the boy assured but the prince still didn't believe him.

"My parents said not to trust strangers." the prince informed.

"But I'm not a stranger. If anything, _you're_ the stranger."

The prince made a face, "What do you mean?"

"This is my home. I live here." the boy stated, "I know you probably don't believe me, but I'm telling the truth."

"You live in the pond?" the prince asked but everything sounded too suspicious to him.

"I've always had." the boy repeated, "My name's Minho, by the way."

The prince stopped being tense and decided to let loose. "I'm Jisung, the prince of Bene a Luna."

"That's funny." the boy said.

"What is?"

"The name of your kingdom. It almost sounds like it was blessed by my mother."

"Your mother?"

"The moon."

The prince looked up, staring at the bright glow of the moon before facing the boy once again. "Your mother is the moon?"

Minho nodded, "She brought me here ten years ago to protect this place, after the last protector fled."

"What happened to the last protector?" Jisung asked.

"She had turned mortal." the boy answered which confused Jisung.

"Aren't you a mortal?"

"In a way, yes? But I'm not exactly one."

"You look like you could be a kid from a nearby village, how are you supposed to protect this pond?"

Minho laughed, "Well, I did just turn ten. But I'm definitely not from any villages."

"You just turned ten?" Minho nodded, "So that means it's your birthday, right?"

"I guess so... What's a birthday?" Minho asked.

"You don't know what a birthday is?" Jisung's eyes widened as Minho shook his head, "It's the day when you were born! You celebrate it every year and have a big party-"

"A big party?" Minho asked out of curiosity.

"You mean, you also don't know what a party is?"

"No. Not the slightest clue."

"Well then, what do you do every year during this day... or night?" Jisung asked.

"To be completely honest, I don't do much. I check the pond to see how well I've taken care of it. After that I just check up with the water creatures. Also, I don't appear every year." Minho corrected.

"How does that even work-"

"Actually, I don't know." Minho looked down on the ground, slightly inhaling some air. "The way I live is pretty complicated to understand. I'm not exactly alive for most of the time. I appear in this form once every two years. As those two years pass, by I feel nothing... experience nothing."

Jisung only looked at Minho dumbfoundedly, being eight years old, trying to comprehend what Minho had told him just brought a jumble of words into his brain.

"So... you only celebrate your birthday once every two years?"

"See, that's the confusing part." Minho sighed, "It's not always every two years. Like right now. I was supposed to appear last year, but I didn't. So instead I was brought here today."

"How come?"

"Something with the rotation of the moon." Minho answered, which confused Jisung even more. "I know, this is all a bunch of nonsense. Trust me, I don't understand either."

That was the first time Jisung and Minho had talked, ten years ago from today. Ever since then, Jisung decided he'd run to the forest every year just so he could meet Minho again.

So far, he had great luck. He noticed that Minho appeared every two years and the pattern hasn't been messed with, and he's hoping that tonight wouldn't be the night when the universe decides to ruin it.

Jisung ran as fast as he could to the forest, breathing heavily upon his arrival. He took a second to catch his breath before jogging towards the pond.

He slowed down after noticing that the fireflies were already lit up and how the lotus flowers were now scattered around the pond, it meant that Minho had already woken up.

"Minho?" Jisung spoke as he stood by the pond, scanning the area on the other side. "Minho, it's Jisung." he waited for a minute before he accepted the fact that Minho was, in fact, not around.

"Where could you be?" Jisung heaves out, walking away from the pond and began his search for Minho.

He decided to follow the only path, seeing as it's the only prevalent thing in the forest, aside from the hidden pond. At the end of the trail, he was faced with nothing but a cliff that led to the bottom half of the forest.

Jisung thought it'd be best if he didn't go down, he'd probably just waste more time, so he heads back to the pond. As he was nearing the familiar area, he heard a noise.

He stood in place for a second to listen to the sound. A voice could be heard, alongside footsteps. Jisung was sure it was Minho so he decided to follow the voice.

"Again?" Jisung groaned after realizing that the voice had led him back to the pond.

"I've never seen you around before, what could you be?" Jisung heard, turning his head around. After a couple of seconds, Minho appeared from the trees, cradling a ball of fluff up on his chest.

Jisung smiled at the sight. Minho was genuinely curious about the animal he had encountered, holding it out to take a good look at the animal. While doing so, he noticed Jisung standing by the pond.

Minho also smiled, gently snuggling the creature up on his chest as he made his way towards Jisung.

"You came!" he beamed brightly, setting the animal down on the ground while approaching Jisung.

"Of course I did. Why would I want to miss the one day I get to see the one I love?" Jisung joked as he hugged Minho. "I missed you." words muffling onto Minho's neck.

"I missed you too." Minho tightened the hug. They took their time to mellow in each other's presence.

It's been two years since they've seen and communicated with each other. Two long years since they were able to feel each other's touch.

While melting from the hug, Jisung noticed the small animal Minho was holding earlier. It was still and quiet, nose slightly wiggling.

"Where'd you find the bunny?" he asked.

Minho pulled away from the hug, looking at Jisung with a confused face. "A _bunny_? What's that?"

Jisung smiled, crouching down to lift the bunny off the ground. "This little guy."

"Oh, its name is a bunny?" Minho genuinely asked.

"No, it's kind is a bunny." Jisung laughed. "It's a baby rabbit."

"That's what they're called?" Jisung nodded as he passes Minho the bunny. "I've never seen one before."

"Never? In your whole life?" Jisung's eyes widened while Minho continued to nod, "But you live in a forest-"

"Are you forgetting that I've never explored this place properly?" Minho rose a brow.

"Oh wait, yeah I sort of did." Jisung awkwardly laughed.

"Anyway, while searching for you, I found this bunny on top of a log. It was just standing there, completely still and it worried me. I thought it needed help, so I took it in."

"I think we should search for its family." Jisung suggested, "It's not safe for a small creature like this to be wandering alone, especially in the middle of a forest."

"How come?"

"Well, bunnies are preys. I've seen foxes around here before and they're usually out during night. They can feast on this little one if they wanted to."

"Oh the poor thing." Minho held the bunny in close, gently brushing his pointer finger on its head.

"Are you planning on keeping it?"

"I wish I can, but sadly mortals can't pass through the division of my world and your world." Minho said disappointingly.

"Oh, I see-"

"Wait, how about you take care of it?" Minho's face lit up at the sudden idea.

Jisung bit his lower lip, not knowing whether he was even able to bring a wild animal home. "Minho, I can't-"

"For me," he pleaded, "Please?"

Jisung sighed, knowing he's been defeated. "Alright."

Minho smiled brightly as he sat down on the grass right next to the pond, placing rabbit down on his crossed legs.

"Minho," Jisung started, "I have something for you."

"For me?" Jisung nodded as he searched through his satchel.

From the bag came a beautiful golden crown. It had three gold leaves on each side, designed like they were a pair of feathered wings, and in the middle of the crown, it held a stud of diamond secured in place by intricate metal work.

"I thought it would suit you very well." Jisung moved closer to Minho, placing the crown down on Minho's forehead. "And I was right."

Minho looked at his reflection on the pond. The piece was beautiful and complimented his overall glowing appearance. He loved it, he truly did.

"Oh, Jisung, thank you!" Jisung was then attacked by a sudden embrace.

"Anything for my loved one." Jisung placed a hand on the older's face, just by the jaw. The gesture softened Minho, melting on the palm of Jisung's hand.

"You know, I'm not the only one who's receiving a gift tonight." Minho stated.

"Oh?" Jisung rose a brow.

"Yes." Minho laughed as he leaned closer to Jisung, "It's long overdue."

Minho closed the gap between them, connecting their lips fully. They kissed under the glowing full moon as the swans danced around in the background. Fireflies revealed themselves from behind the trees and began to fly around the pond.

For a while it felt like time just froze, like the world completely stopped. They've kissed before but something about this specific moment made Jisung's insides clench, in a good way.

As the kiss began to heat up, the two decided it was best if they pulled away before anything serious happens.

"Wow." Minho exhaled heavily, "You must've missed me that much."

"Yup, way overdue." Jisung laughed as Minho leaves a peck on his cheeks. "Anyway, since it is your birthday, I wanted to bring you somewhere before you go."

"Speaking of which, I have something to tell you." Minho said quietly as he continued to pet the rabbit that was resting on his legs.

Jisung gave his full attention to Minho, "Is anything wrong?"

"No." Minho shook his head, "Now that I'm thinking about it, I don't know how well you're going to handle what I'm about to tell you."

"It's something serious, isn't it?" he asked but Minho kept quiet. Jisung gently lifted Minho's face up by the chin so that their eyes could meet, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Do you remember how I told you that the moon is able to grant us mortality if we wanted to?" Minho brought up, eyes panning over to the moon then down at the glistening water.

"Minho..." Jisung's voice was now filled with worry, "Tell me you didn't."

Minho shut his eyes as he dipped his left hand on the pond, swiftly pacing it back and forth which created small waves.

"I knew you'd think it was dumb of me to do it." Minho softly whispered.

"No, I don't!" Jisung hesitated, "I just don't understand why..."

"I'm tired of living this way, Jisung. I'm tired of not being able to be with you whenever I get the chance."

"You shouldn't be giving your life away for me."

Minho's hand stopped moving, eyes opening as he turned to face Jisung. "What do you mean?"

"It just doesn't feel right."

"How does it not feel right?"

"Minho, you're practically a god. You're giving away everything, your life, your duties- your power- just to be with some person who's not worth anything."

"That's not true! You're worth every risk that I'm about to take." Minho argued.

"Minho, please. Be reasonable."

"Don't you want me to be a part of your life?"

"Of course I do! You know I do." Jisung's voice slightly raised but he was able to tone it down.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to spend the rest of my days waiting for years to pass by just so I could be with someone, isn't that enough of a reason for you?"

"Love shouldn't come in the way of reality, Minho. You should know that." Jisung explained, "You have important things to do and soon... I will too."

Minho stood up, carrying the bunny along with him, walking away from the pond and leaving the other behind. Jisung stood up to follow them, placing a hand on Minho's shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he asked confusingly.

Minho laughed, it was a bittersweet one. A laugh that sounded like it would be followed by a throbbing sob. "You don't feel the same way about me like you used to. You've changed."

"That's not true." Jisung repeated.

"You once told me that if you could, you'd spend the rest your life with me. The you now just said that love shouldn't come in the way of reality."

Jisung stood in place, head hanging low as he breathe out a handful of air. Minho turned around, brows furrowed as he faced Jisung once again.

"You're not the person you used to be." Minho concluded, eyes closed as a teardrop escaped down to his left cheek.

He gently held the rabbit up to his chest, to keep himself composed, but it failed. When it all got too painful, Minho decided to walk away.

Jisung could also feel his own tears forming, body going numb. Instead of running after Minho, he clenched his fists, held his tears in and headed back home.

What he didn't know was that Minho knew it would be the end of them. The older waited somewhere amongst the gigantic trees, hidden behind their shadows.

Though Minho already knew that Jisung wasn't going to turn around and come after him, a small part of him wished that he did.

As they both had their backs turned against each other, from opposite ends stood two broken people with weak and fragile hearts.

•

Jisung tried to forget about what happened, and though it had only been a couple of hours, he already started to regret his decision of ending things off with Minho. It was keeping him up and awake.

He sat up from his bed, sighing deeply as he ran a hand through his hair. He stared at his blanket for awhile, thinking about all the good times he had with Minho.

A tear dropped right down on the blanket, with another one following right after. He then realized that things wouldn't be the same either way.

They've broken up and Minho is probably going to find another person who would give him the love and support that he deserved. All the things Jisung couldn't properly give him.

Somehow, thinking about Minho's life without him just made Jisung frustrated. He couldn't bare to think about Minho being with someone else other than himself.

If Minho were to be with someone else, why would faith even bring them together in the first place? The moon calling Jisung was no coincidence. He knew the moon had lured him in for a reason.

He took one glance at the moon through his window. Determined, Jisung decided to get out of bed and go back to the forest.

It was almost dawn, meaning Minho would be gone by the time the sun fully rises from the horizon so he had to move quickly.

Jisung grabbed his cloak before running to his door. He checked the hallways for any guards so he'd when he needed to avoid them. Once he was sure the coast was clear, hurried his way out to a nearby balcony.

He quietly opened and close the heavy door, quickly escaping through the balcony, landing on the palace gardens which had direct contact with the forest's path behind the walls.

Jisung ran up to them, climbing up the said walls without any hesitation as he landed down on his feet after succesfully making it out of the guarded palace.

With a heavy chest, Jisung ran his way to the forest, tears flowing away with the wind as he sprinted through the somewhat damped path.

If his guess was right, he had about an hour or less until Minho disappears. Everytime the thought of losing Minho crossed his mind, his pace went faster.

Much to his surprise, Minho wasn't at the pond or anywhere near it. What he did notice, however, was that Minho left the crown he had given him on the lily pad.

"Jisung?" a gentle voice was heard.

Gripping on the crown tightly, Jisung's tears stopped. He turned around to see Minho standing still, cradling the little rabbit on his arms.

Relieved with joy, Jisung stood up, sauntering towards Minho. "You dropped this." he held the crown up.

"You came back..." Minho trembled as he set the rabbit down.

"Of course I did." Jisung moved closer, placing the crown on Minho's head once again, "I always will."

Minho pulled him into a hug. They were put at ease knowing they now had the comfort of being with each other.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Minho mumbled.

"Never?" Jisung pulled away, "Why would you say that? We'll still see each other in the next following years-"

"Actually, I don't think that's going to be possible now." Minho looks down, eyes panning over to the pond as he watches the moon's reflection.

Jisung turned around, taking a glance at what Minho was gazing at. "Oh... it happens today?"

"I... I don't know." Minho sighed as he took his eyes off the pond, "But promise me one thing."

Jisung turned to Minho again, the older had a serious look plastered on his face.

"Don't think this will be the last time we'll see each other." Minho declared, eyes now on the brink of tears. "Please."

Jisung held onto Minho's hand, bringing it up to his lips, placing a light peck on top of it. "I'll be waiting."

Minho forced himself to laugh but his vision began to get blurry. Jisung cupped the older's face, wiping the tears away as he tried to calm Minho down.

"I've been doing it for ten years now. I'll just look at the moon and I'll know where you'll be at." Jisung smiled and so did Minho.

"I'll be sure to tell her to send you a signal so we can see each other as soon as possible." Minho joked.

"Speaking of the moon, before you do that, I want to take you somewhere." Jisung brought up.

Minho looked at him confusingly, "Don't you think it's a bit too late for that? I mean, the sun's almost rising-"

"So let's not waste any more time." Jisung grabbed onto Minho's hand as he tried to rush them out of the pond.

"Wait!" Minho calls out, Jisung stopped his tracks as he watches Minho lift the rabbit off the ground. "Okay, now we can go. Why are you in such a rush for?"

"Because, like you said, the sun's almost rising."

"Yeah because you already know what will happen once it rises. Where are you taking me anyway?"

"You'll see." Jisung grinned as he locked hands with Minho.

"You know we can't go far, right?" Minho reminded.

"We'll be back before you get called back, trust me."

Several minutes had passed since the two left the pond and Minho still didn't have a clue on where Jisung is taking them. Minho looked up, noticing that the sky isn't as dark as it originally was.

"Jisung, the sky." Minho stammered, yelping after he realized that they were standing near the edge of a cliff. "Jisung-"

"You won't fall, I promise." Jisung sat down, Minho was still a bit skeptical.

"I can't-"

"That's fine," Jisung got up, making his way towards Minho. "The view's fine here too."

"What do you mean?" Minho looked at him confusingly.

Jisung let out a subtle laugh, "Look ahead."

Minho did as he was told. In front of him was a beautiful ray of gold and orange light on the horizon.

"Wow." was all Minho could say.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Jisung asked as he sat down on the ground.

Minho nodded, "I've never seen the sun rise before. Outside of the pond that is." Minho sat down next to Jisung, crossing his legs as he placed the bunny down on the hollow space between them.

"Minho, what do you think will happen if your wish were to come true today? Where will they bring you?"

"To be completely honest, I have no idea." Minho sighed, "To tell you the truth, I'm worried and scared that something bad might happen. What if we won't be able to find one another?"

"Don't say that. We will meet again." Jisung was determined, "Besides, I promised that I'll be waiting for you."

"But what happens if I don't show up?" Minho's eyes were doe, it was almost as if they were telling Jisung that Minho is starting to lose hope.

"If that ever happens, then I'll go look for you." Jisung rested Minho's head down on his shoulder as they watch the sun go up. "I won't stop searching until I find you."

Minho flatly smiled, lacing their hands tightly together. After a minute in tranquility, Minho began to feel weary and his eyes felt heavy. He knew it was time for them to go back.

"Jisung," Minho yawned as the other hums in response, "I'm getting tired."

Jisung nodded, standing up as he held a hand out for Minho to grab. "Come on, let's bring you home."

Minho smiled flatly as he grasped onto Jisung's hand, making sure to lift his rabbit up afterwards. Jisung tried his best to not let himself or his emotions slip.

Minho was about to start a new journey in his life. He doesn't know whether they'll meet again or not, but what he does know is that he's not ready to let go of him yet.

The hours were short and were barely enough for the two of them to properly spend it the way they wanted to.

Instead of enjoying their time together, Jisung spent the night mostly worrying about what would happen to them if he and Minho don't end up together. Whatever the case, he isn't prepared for what was bound to happen.

The walk back to the pond was silent. Minho was growing tired by the minute and he needed to rest right away. Jisung helped him lie down on the lily pad, alongside the bunny who hopped onto the pad.

Instead of letting them drift away, Jisung held onto the lily pad, reaching his free hand to hold onto Minho's hand. Minho warmly smiled, trying his best to stay awake, as Jisung placed a small kiss on the top of his hand.

The swans swam their way towards the lily pad, meaning that the sun was almost completely out and that Jisung had to let go, but he didn't want to.

The swans kept insisting to pull Minho away but Jisung just tightened his hold, tears now streaming down his face. He couldn't. He can't let go. It was too early and too soon for them to say their goodbyes.

He brought Minho's hand up to his lips again, leaving a long kiss as his tears found their place on Minho's hand.

"Jisung," Minho muttered gently as they meet eyes. From the background, Jisung noticed that the sun was completely out and that the pond was gleaming like it did whenever Minho appeared.

This was it. He had to let go. He let the swans move the pad away but their hands stayed together until Minho was far enough and out of Jisung's reach.

The birds positioned the pad just under the sunlight, now glimmering as golden dusts developed in the air, turning into multicolored butterflies- something neither of them had seen before. As the butterflies continued to form, Jisung heard Minho say something to him for the last time.

"Wait for me, okay?" Minho gave Jisung a promising smile before his eyes shut completely as the butterflies surrounded the pad.

Jisung sat there and watched everything that was happening in front of him unravel. For every teardrop that fell from his face, a butterfly moved away.

After a long minute had passed, the butterflies transformed into golden dusts once again, ascending to the sun. Once they were completely out of sight, they left nothing but Minho's rabbit on the lily pad, right in the middle of the pond.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this half asleep so I'm sorry if there are so many errors but honestly I can't just keep this idea on my drafts, because I'd probably abandon it, so I decided to write at midnight up until 9 in the morning :)
> 
> Also, why is it so hard to write a Minsung au?


End file.
